psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen
Fallen is the ending of Psycho-Pass 2. It is sung by EGOIST and was composed by Ryo of Supercell. Lyrics TV Version Romaji= All is calm, all is bright sasayaku tenshi wa ochite yasashiku hamu wa anata no subete wo It's my guilty kizuku me wo mihiraiteru hono aoi Concrete tsumetaku watashi wo Call my name and give me a kiss soshite dakishimete anata no inai sono karada de hakidashita sono inochi wa mada katachi wo nokoshiteiru wa akaku azayaka na eien ga miete tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for ne watashi wo aishite hanasanai kara |-| Kanji= All is calm All is bright 囁く天使は堕ちて 優しく食むわ　あなたの全てを It's my guilty 気づく 目を見開いてる 仄青い混凝土 冷たく私を Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 吐き出したその生命－いのち－は まだ形を残しているわ 紅く鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for ね 私を愛して 離さないから |-| English Translation= All is calm All is bright A whispering fallen angel Gently devours you, body and soul It’s my guilty You notice me With your eyes wide open A faint blue as lifeless as concrete In a cold tone Call my name and give me a kiss And then hold me in the arms of the empty shell that is your body The soul that you’ve cast out Has not yet completely vanished I glimpse a vivid red eternity, It starts singing right next to me What was I born for Come on, love me Because I won’t let you go Full Version Romaji= All is calm all is bright Sasayaku tenshi wa ochite Yasashiku hamu wa anata no subete wo It’s my guilty Kiduku me wo mihiraiteru Honoaoi konkuriito Tsumetaku watashi wo Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi wo nokoshite iru wa akaku Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu "What was I born for?" Nee watashi wo aishite Hanasanai kara Yaketsuku you na kawaki Iyasarezu susuru Hiiro ni somatte Watashi wo azawarau Kono te Yagate oto mo kikoenai Iki wo hisometa no Sono me no namida ni Call my name and give me a kiss Mada hikikaeseru no Chi mo niowanai sono karada de Hakuri shita sono garasu wo Tsubushite shitataru mama nomikonde Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for? Nee watashi wo aishite kureru to iu no? Souda watashi wo yobutabi Kotaeru honnou ni Kono mi wo yudanete Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Kakera ni naru made aishite Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi wo nokoshite iru wa akaku Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu "What was I born for?" Nee watashi wo aishite Mitasareru made Watashi no subete ga hokorobu made |-| Kanji= All is calm all is bright ささやく天使は墜ちて やさしく食むわ　あなたのすべてを It’s my guilty 気付く　目を見開いてる 仄青いコンクリート　 冷たく私を Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 吐き出したその命は　 まだ形を残しているわ 紅く 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌い出す What was I born for? ねえ　わたしを愛して 離さないから 焼け付くような渇き 癒されず　啜る 緋色に染まって 私を嘲笑うこの手 やがて音も聞こえない 息を潜めたの その目の涙に Call my name and give me a kiss まだ引き返せるの 血も臭わないその身体で 剥離したそのガラスを 潰して滴るまま飲み込んで 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for? ねえ　私を愛してくれると言うの？ そうだ　 私を呼ぶたび　答える本能に この身をゆだねて Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその身体で 欠片になるまで愛して 吐き出したその命は まだ形を残しているわ　紅く 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for? ねえ　私を愛して 満たされるまで 私の全てが綻ぶまで |-| English Translation= “All is calm, all is bright” Whispers the angel, not long before falling down to the ground. I then gently devour you whole; It’s my guilty..! As I open up my eyes, The last thing I know, I’m on this dim blue concrete. Coldly, Call my name and give me a kiss Then take me in your embrace, With this empty shell of a body of yours. This life you hurled out of your throat, Still takes on a shape of some sort. I catch a glimpse of brilliant red eternity, And it bursts into song right next to me. What was I born for? Hey, spare me some love. ‘Cause I’m not letting go of you. Hello mmmmmyyyyy name iiiiiiiisssss– I take a sip, but it never quenches This burning thirst inside. These hands of mine poke fun at me, Staining me in scarlet-red. Before long, I was immune to all sounds. So I erased the sound of my breathing, Upon the sight of your teary eyes. Call my name and give me a kiss Can I still bring you back, When even the scent of blood left your body? I crushed this peeled off glass, And swallowed it, dripping down. I catch a glimpse of brilliant eternity, And it bursts into song right next to me. What was I born for? Hey, does that mean you’ll love me? The more it calls out to me, I give in To my responsive instincts. Call my name and give me a kiss Then take me in your embrace, With this empty shell of a body of yours. Love me ’till I’m nothing but fragments. This life you hurled out of your throat, Still takes on a shape of some sort. I catch a glimpse of brilliant red eternity, And it bursts into song right next to me. What was I born for? Hey, keep on loving me ‘Till I’m satisfied. ‘Till There’s nothing left of me. Navigation Category:Music pl:Fallen